


Family Tradition

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Again-IF IN DOUBT DO NOT READ, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consent is given prior to sex, Daddy Kink, Extremely Dubious Consent, Felching, Here there be porn, If in doubt-please don't read, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, No Incest, Papa Hale takes advantage of the situation, Primary ship is Stiles/Derek, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Shameless Smut, There is no incest but it does involve a father/son's boyfriend/son so be warned, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek asks Stiles to participate in a Hale family tradition. At first, Stiles is reluctant to even consider it, but Joseph Hale is very persuasive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: ohyeofbigfaith said:  
> Derek/Stiles, Papa Hale/Stiles, Derek/Stiles/Papa Hale because we all know that Stiles would a Hale-magnet. Also, rough sex. Please and thank you!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

Since Scott got turned into a werewolf when he was thirteen after a near fatal asthma attack, Stiles has thrown himself into researching the supernatural, but he knows there’s a lot of stuff kept private. It’s been almost fifty years since the supernatural world became known, yet there’s still so much to learn. He’s had eight years to read and research, but most of the books aren’t even written by actual weres. In fact, he’s learned more in the nearly four years he’s been dating Derek than he’s ever learned in the books. There are some werewolf customs that just aren’t written about in books.

Despite knowing there’s a huge learning gap between his knowledge and the facts available , he’s still caught by surprise sometimes when Derek tells him about some of his family’s traditions. He’s open-minded to the different cultures, though, being an anthropology major with a focus on the supernatural helps a lot when it comes to not judging things that don’t really make sense to his own human understanding. Derek’s a born wolf, his pack extremely strong, and able to track their roots back to south Wales centuries ago, so he’s able to tell Stiles a lot of stuff that isn’t in any books. Stiles has met all of the Hales, of course, and has actually spent several holidays with them when his dad’s been working. They’re all very nice, albeit scary gorgeous, and Stiles feels like they’ve accepted him despite the fact that he’s just a normal human. 

Oddly enough, it’s the human thing that almost prevented Derek from acting on their nearly instant attraction when they were placed together as roommates during freshman year at college. There had been sparks when they met, something Stiles had never really felt before, and they’d bickered about everything, behaving like a couple of sarcastic assholes for the first two months. It changed, though, when they’d been arguing about some silly something and suddenly they’d been kissing. The sex had come first, such amazing sex, and then the emotions came after, when they stopped being roomies with benefits and actually started dating.

Now, almost four years later, they’re totally serious about each other, and it isn’t just some college romance that’s going to end because they graduated in May. They’re planning their lives together, talking about their future, and it’s a relationship that Stiles _just knows_ is going to be real and solid and last forever. Well, as forever as any human or were can have, but yeah. Derek’s the one for him. Derek’s been accepted to medical school, where he plans to continue pursuing his dream of becoming a pediatrician, and Stiles has been accepted into grad school for anthropology at the same university. It’s going to require a move and starting over in a new town, but it’ll be closer to upstate, where both of their hometowns and families still live, so it’s not going to be that much of a hardship. They plan to go look for affordable apartments in the next couple of weeks since they’ll want to get moved by early August.

The thing is, what’s led Stiles into this momentary trip down memory road? It’s another one of those surprising werewolf traditions that has him sitting in stunned silence and retreating into his head for a moment. Well, it’s not necessarily a werewolf tradition as much as a Hale family custom that’s still apparently practiced. Derek is sitting patiently, giving Stiles time to think about everything without pushing him to respond, knowing well enough that Stiles is less likely to act impulsively if he has a chance to analyze everything. 

Joseph Hale is sprawled out in one of their chairs, taking up a lot of space both physically and in personality. He isn’t saying anything, either, but there’s a slight smirk on his lips that indicates he’s amused by this entire situation. Stiles focuses back on Derek, trying to figure out what to say, but still somewhat speechless because _what_? The tops of Derek’s ears are red, and he looks anxious, like this might be the last straw and he’ll lose Stiles over this. That’s not happening, of course, but Stiles can’t reassure him while his mind is reeling like this.

“I don’t know if I really understand,” Stiles finally says, running his fingers through his hair as he looks at Derek. “I mean, it doesn’t make sense to me.”

“It’s a family tradition,” Derek says quietly. “I can’t ask you to marry me until I receive permission from my father. My sisters have to get permission from my mother. It, uh, hasn’t ever been altered to accommodate a same sex pairing, so my dad has to approve it.”

“To put into more human relatable terms,” Joseph speaks, his voice deep and rumbly as he sits forward, “are you familiar with the archaic custom of droit du seigner?”

Stiles thinks and nods. “The lord of the land got first dibs on virgin brides on their wedding night, right? Like in France during medieval times, only there’s some disparity of whether it actually was practiced or a means of getting money to avoid it being used.”

“Correct.” Joseph smiles. “Our custom is similar. Obviously, it doesn’t involve virgins or wedding nights, but it does involve sex between the father and intended bride or a mother and intended groom before a proposal can be given or accepted. There are reasons that stem back centuries when it first went into practice, but it basically acts as a bonding experience and allows the parent to be assured that their child will be satisfied and taken care of both sexually and emotionally”

Stiles nervously licks his lips, looking away from Joseph’s heated stare to look at Derek. “And you’re alright with this? You don’t care if I fuck your dad because of some antiquated werewolf custom?”

“It’s my family’s tradition, Stiles. I grew up knowing it would possibly be expected, and it’s supposed to be a positive experience for my kind. An act that leads to a successful relationship, according to the histories.” Derek sighs. “I didn’t expect to fall in love with a wiseass human who wouldn’t understand our traditions.”

“Hey, I’m _trying_ to understand,” Stiles defends, frowning as he looks at Joseph. Derek’s dad is hot, okay? He’s tall, extremely well-built with a ton of muscles, and he’s got this total Daddy vibe that isn’t really Stiles’ thing usually but works well for him. Fucking him? Not exactly a terrible thing. However, regardless of the tan skin, muscles, and salt-and-pepper beard, he’s Derek’s _dad_. That just makes this whole thing weird, and he knows it’s not being open and willing to respect other species’ traditions, but he can’t help it. “So, what, you can refuse to approve this hypothetical proposal that Derek’s obviously considering giving me if I don’t have sex with you?”

“Yes.” Joseph shrugs a broad shoulder. Damn. Derek works out, goes to the gym several days a week, and he’s got an amazing body, but he isn’t all huge muscles, which Stiles appreciates. Muscles don’t really do it for him usually. Right now, though, he has a feeling he’s drooling, just a little, because Joseph’s shirt is very tight and the muscles are making him think about being pinned and forced to take it should he refuse. Fuck, that’s hot, and he’s a twisted pervert. Joseph smirks, as if he can read Stiles’ mind. “This is intended as a bonding ritual between parent and child, a rite of passage, if you will, and it is important that I believe you are a proper match for my son. I couldn’t very well consent without performing the customary ceremony.”

“He _could_ , but he refuses to even consider it without doing the ritual,” Derek mutters, giving his dad a frustrated look. “Mom declined to participate when Laura received Jordan’s proposal, after all, but Dad is being insistent.”

“It’s a tradition, Derek. I believe in upholding some of my family’s beliefs because it’s important to remember where we come from,” Joseph drawls, eyes shining with mirth as he smirks at Derek.

Derek glares. “You think I don’t know what this is actually about? You want to fuck Stiles, and you’re using this rarely practiced ritual as an excuse to do it. Mom’s allowing it because she knows as well as I do that you’ll just obsess over it if you don’t get your way. I’ve seen you watching him before, and you sniff him like a damn dog in heat.”

“Watch how you speak to me, son.” Joseph growls, eyes flashing yellow as his nostrils flare. “Your mother might indulge your opinionated behavior, but I won’t tolerate it.”

“Can you force Derek to break up with me if I refuse?” Stiles interrupts intentionally, not wanting this to lead to an actual fight between Derek and his dad. They normally get along so well, and this isn’t something that should get between them. Stiles respects Talia Hale quite a bit, so that’s another reason he’s uncertain about what to do with this situation. If Talia is Alpha and approved Joseph enforcing this tradition, Stiles can’t very well refuse without potentially losing Derek, which he isn’t prepared to risk.

Joseph looks at him, the yellow fading from his eyes and leaving dark brown eyes staring at him. “Derek is a grown man, so I cannot force him to do anything. However, without his alpha’s permission, which will not be granted unless you comply with our custom, he will be unable to marry you. Another more suitable match would be encouraged, and he will either do his duty to his pack, or he will be cast out as an omega.”

“This is fucked up,” Stiles says, a flare of anger rushing through him at Joseph’s amused smirk and seeming indifference to Derek’s happiness. “You’re willing to basically blackmail me into sex for some reason regardless of how Derek feels about it. If I don’t agree, he has to choose between his pack and lose me or keep me and become an omega? That’s so unfair.”

“Derek will understand the importance of the ritual after we perform it.” Joseph arches a brow. “My wife agreed to participate in the custom when I wanted to propose, and my father opened my eyes to how beneficial it could be. Talia and I are about to celebrate our thirtieth wedding anniversary, so, yes, I’m willing to do whatever is required to ensure my son has the same opportunity for happiness.”

Stiles narrow his eyes before he looks at Derek. “What does your mother actually think?”

“She thinks that I need to step back from my ‘possessive jealousy’ and embrace the tradition because she believes it will be helpful for us,” Derek tells him, his tone reluctant. “She didn’t insist Laura and Jordan participate because their relationship isn’t exactly sexual in nature, so she felt it would be difficult for any of them to perform appropriately.” He licks his hips. “She thinks we’ll learn a lot and this will bring us close together, though I don’t know how.”

“Can you do that?” Stiles asks seriously. “Can you let your dad fuck me and not get so jealous that it makes you hate me? _If_ I agree to this, can you promise me that it won’t come between us or ruin our relationship?”

Derek takes a moment to really think about it, which Stiles appreciates, before he nods. “I promise you, Stiles. Nothing can come between us, not my father or anything else. Even if we fuck something up, we work through it like we always do, and it makes us stronger. If you don’t want to do this, I choose _you_.”

“No, I’m not going to be the reason you lose your pack, Derek. It’s alright.” Stiles drags his hand down his face before he looks at Joseph. “Fine. I’ll do it.”

“No,” Joseph says, shaking his head. His shaggy black hair almost looks like a shampoo commercial when he does that. “You have to want this, Stiles. Your consent is important. It can’t be reluctantly given or given under duress.”

“Seriously? What about this situation is going to make me want this?” Stiles scoffs. “Having sex with my boyfriend’s dad might be a fantasy fifteen year old Stiles would have, but twenty-one year old me just feels like it’s cheating, in a way, because it isn’t something either Derek or I would ever want to do on our own.”

“Derek, why don’t you kiss Stiles,” Joseph says instead of answering any of Stiles’ reasonable questions.

“What?” Derek blinks at his dad then looks at Stiles. “Is that okay?”

Stiles shrugs. “Sure. Why not? Like this evening can get any weirder?”

“Don’t jinx it.” Derek smiles slightly as he gets up and walks to the sofa, sitting beside Stiles. He reaches up, cupping Stiles’ cheek, dragging his thumb across his jaw. “Just pretend he isn’t here,” he whispers before he leans in. The kiss is tentative, a little awkward, barely a press of their lips together. It’s easy to say ‘pretend he isn’t here’, but they both know Joseph is sitting there watching them. He has their entire future in the palm of his hand, too, which makes it even more stressful.

“I’ve seen better kisses between you two at family Christmas parties,” Joseph points out. “Kiss him like you mean it, son.”

Derek glares at his dad before he kisses Stiles with a fierce determination that makes Stiles whimper. Derek licks at his lips, nibbling on them before he sweeps his tongue into Stiles’ mouth. The kiss quickly deepens, Stiles returning it whole-heartedly, pushing closer as Derek tugs on his hair. Stiles licks into Derek’s mouth, curling his tongue around Derek’s and sucking. He pushes Derek back against the sofa, not stopping their kissing as he climbs onto his lap. Derek grips his ass, squeezing it through his jeans as Stiles rolls his hips.

“Much better.” Joseph’s voice startles Stiles because he’d been so swept up in kissing Derek that he _had_ managed to forget they had an audience. “You smell like desire, Stiles. My son’s done a good job turning you on, hasn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Stiles breathes out, raising his head and looking at Joseph, who has moved to sit on the sofa beside them. “Derek always gets me so hot.”

“These lips are meant to be spread around a thick cock,” Joseph murmurs, dragging his thumb over Stiles’ wet bottom lip. He presses his thumb into Stiles’ mouth, dark eyes staring intently. “Show me how you suck my son’s cock, boy.”

Derek groans and bucks his hips up when Stiles opens his mouth for Joseph’s thumb. Stiles flicks his tongue out, tasting salty skin as he licks at the thumb, moving his head so he can suck on it. “Fuck, Stiles.” Derek’s voice is low and amazed, like he can’t believe Stiles is sucking on his dad’s thumb like it’s a dick.

“Do you want to suck my cock, Stiles?” Joseph pulls his thumb out of Stiles’ mouth, wiping spit across his lips. “Ask me nicely, and I’ll let you have it.”

“Der,” he whispers, looking at his boyfriend, surprised by the aroused look on his handsome face. “Do you…do you wanna watch me blow your dad?”

“Do _you_ want to?” Derek rolls his hips up, letting Stiles feel his erection. “Only if you want to, Stiles.”

Stiles looks at Joseph and nods. “Okay. Let’s do this. I want to suck your dick.”

“That’s not asking,” Joseph says, reaching down to pull his shirt over his head. He’s even more built than Stiles thought, and he can’t help up staring at the play of muscles. Not something he’d want in his bed all the time, he realizes, but he’s going to enjoy this if he basically has no choice but to agree anyway. “Beg me for it, boy.”

“Please, can I suck your dick, Mr. Hale?” he asks, looking at Joseph’s crotch and seeing a substantial bulge pressing against the denim of his jeans. If Derek takes after his dad, Stiles knows it’s going to be an impressive size.

“I still don’t believe you want it.” Joseph smirks as he sits back against the sofa and spreads his legs. “Get on the floor and ask again.”

“You’re amazing,” Derek murmurs against his ear, stealing another kiss before he watches through half-lidded eyes as Stiles slides down to the floor. 

The floor is hard on his knees as he crawls between Joseph’s splayed legs. Looking up at him, he tries again. “Please let me suck your dick, Mr. Hale. I’ll make you feel so good.”

“Is he good with his mouth, son?” Joseph brushes his fingers through Stiles’ hair as he looks at Derek. “Should I let him have what he wants?”

“He’s so good,” Derek says hesitantly, looking from his dad to Stiles’ face. “You should give him anything he wants.”

“You spoil the boy,” Joseph says, tugging on Stiles’ hair and pulling his face into his crotch. “Look at the way he’s sniffing my cock. Gagging for it like a filthy little slut. Can you smell how aroused he is? I bet he’s soaking his underwear, wanting it so bad.”

“Don’t call him that,” Derek growls softly. “He and I agreed not to use words like that because neither of us like hearing them during sex.”

“Good boy. You should always know what your mate enjoys and doesn’t enjoy,” Joseph tells Derek before he looks back down at Stiles. “You might have your kink negotiations with my son, but I’m not Derek. You’re a pretty little whore, and we both know it. Now, if you can get to my cock, you can suck it. No hands.”

Stiles reaches over to grip Derek’s thigh in warning. While the whole degradation thing isn’t his kink, he can’t deny that hearing Derek’s dad call him a pretty whore might, uh, _be_ a kink. Using his teeth, he works on the button of Joseph’s jeans, his spit turning the denim darker as he tries to get it unfastened. When he finally does, he makes a triumphant noise, raising his head and wiping his chin. Leaning back down, he grips the zipper between his teeth and tries dragging it down, having to grip it a few times before it’s finally down.

“Look at how desperate he is for my cock, son,” Joseph murmurs, rolling his hips up and gripping Stiles’ head so he can’t move. He grinds against his face, the bulge in his underwear rubbing against Stiles’ mouth and nose. “He’d have chewed through the denim to get to it if he’d had to. Should I reward him?”

Derek is staring at Stiles, his hand squeezing his erection through his pants as he watches. “Yes, reward him for being a good boy,” Derek says. “You want it bad, don’t you, Stiles?”

“He’s so rough,” Stiles whispers, meeting Derek’s eyes. “I don’t want to enjoy it, but I do.”

“Shh. It’s okay, boy,” Joseph says, gripping his chin. “We’re all family here, and no one’s going to judge you. Let Daddy take care of you, alright?” With that, he pushes his underwear down and his long dick flops out, hitting Stiles’ in the face. “There’s your reward.”

“Thank you…Daddy,” Stiles says, slightly stumbling over the whole Daddy thing even as his dick twitches as he looks at Joseph’s face. “Can I suck it? Please, Daddy. Let me suck it.”

“God, Stiles. You really are desperate,” Derek breathes out, shifting on the sofa so he can pull his shirt off before he unfastens his jeans and shoves them down. “You’re getting off on this. You like my dad telling you what to do, like being made to beg for his cock like a desperate whore.”

“Don’t,” Stiles warns, biting his lip. “I don’t want you calling me that, Derek. This is an exception to the rule, alright? Like he said, all family here, and we can let go of our inhibitions until this ritual is done. Do things we wouldn’t normally enjoy but want to try once.”

“Do I have that freedom, too?” Derek asks quietly, stroking Stiles’ jaw. “We leave it here when the ritual is finished?”

“Yes. We’ll say stop if it goes too far,” Stiles suggests. “I won’t judge you for anything, Derek. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Stiles.” Derek leans down and kisses him before he slides to the floor. “Take your reward, Stiles. Taste your daddy’s cock.”

“Oh fuck. Derek.” Stiles leans forward and licks pre-come off the head of Joseph’s dick. He tongues the flap of skin, chasing each drop before he sucks the head into his mouth. He moans around the dick as Derek manhandles him, shifting him around and pulling his jeans and underwear off, leaving him in just a t-shirt and socks.

“You can take more than that, boy.” Joseph thrusts his hips up suddenly, sending several inches of his dick into Stiles’ mouth and throat, making him choke. “That’s better.” He’s rough, not caring that Stiles is gagging and tears are in his eyes from the almost violent face fucking Joseph is giving him. “Look how hard he is, son. Your boy has a nice cock. Bet you enjoy having that thick thing in your ass. Does he know how to use it?”

“Yeah,” Derek murmurs. “He fucks me so good, Dad.” Stiles is gripping Joseph’s thighs hard, trying to slow him down, but that seems to make him fuck even deeper. He whines around the dick in his mouth when Derek’s tongue suddenly licks his hole, the flat of it moving back and forth like Derek’s licking at an ice cream cone. Stubble scrapes against his ass cheeks as Derek licks his hole, lapping at it before fucking his tongue inside.

“Bet your tight little hole is clenching and winking at my son. You’re feeling empty, aren’t you, boy?” Joseph pulls his dick out for a moment, letting Stiles suck in some much needed breaths. His throat is sore, his jaw hurts, and he’s so hard he’s probably causing a puddle of pre-come on the floor. “Bet you want a cock in your ass all the time.”

“So empty, Daddy,” he admits, pushing back against Derek’s face when he feels a tongue pushing inside his hole. “Want to be full. Need to be fucked.”

“You haven’t earned a fuck yet, boy. I think I’m jealous right now, watching my son eat your ass like it’s the best thing he’s ever had in his mouth,” Joseph says as he slides down the sofa slightly. “I want to see your pretty little face buried between my cheeks. If you’re good enough, maybe you’ll earn that fuck.”

Stiles feels the need to earn that elusive praise, to prove he’s good at this, to show he’s able to take care of Derek’s needs. He licks at Joseph’s hole, tonguing it until he hears a low noise that Joseph unconsciously makes. Then he presses his tongue inside, moving it in and out, fucking him with his tongue as his nose rubs against his balls and dick. Derek’s got three fingers inside him now, sucking on his balls as he fucks Stiles’ with his fingers. He rolls his hips, hard dick thrusting into the air as he fucks himself on Derek’s hand. He whimpers when Joseph suddenly pulls his hair and forces his head back, looking up at him with dazed eyes. “Did I earn it, Daddy?”

“You earned it, boy.” Joseph suddenly stands up. “Son, trade places with me. Enjoy your boy’s mouth. I’m taking his tight ass.”

Derek quickly gets on the sofa where Joseph’s just left, not even giving Stiles a chance to breathe before he’s pushing his dick into Stiles’ mouth. He fucks his face, not as rough as Joseph, but there’s more force than usual. It’s like he isn’t holding himself back, just letting his instincts take over, and Stiles thinks it’s fucking hot to see him so uncontrolled and just as desperate as Stiles feels right now.

“Look at that ass. I’ve wanted to fuck this ass since the first time you brought your boy home to meet us. So tight and firm, I know it’s going to take my cock like it’s been made for fucking,” Joseph says, sliding his dick between Stiles’ ass cheeks. “He’s the perfect sex toy, son. Cock sucking lips, lithe body, tight ass, a talented tongue, and fantastic hands. You’ve done well finding someone so good at fucking.”

“He’s perfect,” Derek agrees, his breath hitching when Stiles swallows and takes his dick into his throat. “Oh, fuck. Stiles. So good.”

There’s a noise, then Stiles feels cold sticky dripping on his hole. “Thank me for coming prepared, boy,” Joseph says. “I could take your ass with nothing but my son’s spit for lube, but I’m a caring guy. I want to fuck you, not hurt you.”

“Thank you, Daddy. Your fingers feel so big in my little hole, Daddy,” Stiles says, jerking Derek’s dick as he takes a few breaths. Finally, the fingers are gone, and Joseph is pressing the fat head of his dick against Stiles’ hole. Derek takes his hands, holding them both palm to palm in his hands. Stiles grips them tight, squeezing Derek’s hands hard as his ass stretches to accommodate Joseph. “Oh, Daddy. You’re so big.”

“I can see what my son’s got, boy. You’re used to having a big cock up this tight ass.” Joseph doesn’t give him a chance to adjust. He pulls out and then thrusts in deep, making Stiles gasp at the force of it. He fucks him hard, gripping his hips in a bruising hold as he fucks deep and fast. Stiles feels fingers in his hair, pulling his head up, his back pressing against Joseph’s sweaty chest. His shirt is getting damp from rubbing Joseph’s chest, and he blinks at Derek as his boyfriend jerks him slowly while watching his dad fuck Stiles.

“Does it feel good?” Derek asks, his gaze focused on Stiles’ face. He squeezes the base of his dick, lips parted as he breathes hard. “Do you enjoy being used like a toy by my dad?”

“Hurts,” Stiles whimpers even as he pushes back for more. “Too much. Not you. Want you. Love you.”

“He’s so big that you look tiny in comparison,” Derek whispers, licking his lips as he looks down at Stiles’ dick, which is so hard and leaking pre-come and bouncing in the air on every shove forward that Joseph makes. “Love you, too.”

“Such a tight ass. Would think he’s a virgin, as tight as he is,” Joseph says, shifting slightly and pinning Stiles’ head against the floor. He starts pile-driving his ass, his hips snapping forward faster, his dick going so deep it hurts more than it feels good, but it does feel good when he slides it in, rubbing Stiles’ prostate just right. Stiles has no warning when Joseph suddenly sinks deep inside and comes, his dick twitching as warmth spills into Stiles’ greedy ass.

Joseph is barely out of him when Derek is suddenly grabbing Stiles off the floor, pulling him onto his lap and fucking his dick up into his loose ass. Joseph’s come makes it messy, dripping onto Derek’s dick as he fucks up into Stiles’ ass. They kiss as Stiles rides him, meeting his thrusts, sucking tongues and licking mouths as they move together. The angle is perfect, and Stiles makes breathless little gasps into the kiss as Derek’s dick rubs his prostrate on every thrust up. He comes without a hand on his dick, grunting as his orgasm makes him shudder. Ropes of come drip onto Derek’s chest and his own shirt, spilling between them as Derek holds him still and snaps his hips up to fuck Stiles hard.

It doesn’t take long for Derek to come with a low moan, his dick pulsing as his come spurts inside Stiles’ ass. The fact that he’s now got two loads of come in his ass makes Stiles’ twitch, especially when he thinks about it being Derek’s and Derek’s dad. It’s like something out of a porn, only slightly awkward and weird. When Stiles finally raises up, he can feel come dripping from his hole, sticky wet on the back of his legs and ass. He’s sore, but it’s a well-fucked kind of sore.

“Look at all that come,” Joseph murmurs, suddenly pressing two fingers inside his ass. “You’re loose now, boy. Could probably take both of us in your ass easily. Bet you’d enjoy that, being our pretty little whore.” Stiles keens as he rocks back against the fingers, a flush on his face because he’s embarrassed to be so desperate and horny. “Give your boy a reward, son. Suck his thick cock while we make him come again. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Stiles?”

His name is whispered against his ear in a gruff deep voice. Stiles is almost shaking by the time Derek’s mouth is on his dick, licking at it and sucking, trying to get him hard again. “Feels good, Daddy. His mouth is awesome,” he says, rolling his hips to get more of those fingers into his ass then fucking his dick into Derek’s mouth.

“Do you want to come in my son’s mouth? Or his ass?” Joseph adds a third finger, and Stiles is so loose that he doesn’t even feel the stretch. “I’m going to fuck your ass again, make you come one more time. You get to choose: his mouth or his ass?”

“His ass. Please, Daddy, can I fuck his ass?” Stiles cards his fingers through Derek’s hair.

“You heard your boy, Derek. He wants that tight ass,” Joseph says. “Now be a good boy and present for your mate.”

Derek sits up, lips swollen and bottom lip torn from where he’s bitten it. He looks so fucked out that it’s adorable, and Stiles wonders if he looks as dazed. Derek turns his back to them, leaning against the back of the sofa and wiggling his ass. “Need prepped,” he murmurs, clearing his throat as he looks over his shoulder at Stiles.

That’s something Stiles enjoys taking care of and he wastes no time using the bottle of lube and his fingers to stretch Derek’s hole, to loosen him up for his thick dick. The feel of a tongue on his hole and beard rubbing against his ass cheeks makes him moan, his fingers thrusting deep into Derek’s hole. Stiles moves his ass back against Joseph’s mouth and tongue, letting him lick him clean, listening to him slurp up the two loads of come still in Stiles’ ass. Stiles mouths Derek’s shoulder and neck, licking and sucking and biting lightly as he feels Derek fucking back against his hand. When Derek offers his neck, Stiles knows he’s ready.

“Daddy, he wants me now. He’s ready,” Stiles says, rutting forward but waiting for permission. “Can I fuck him now? Please, let me fuck him.”

Joseph slaps his ass cheek hard enough to sting. “Fuck him then. Don’t make my son beg.” 

Stiles doesn’t need any further encouragement. He rubs the head of his dick against Derek’s hole a few times then begins to press inside. He moves in and out slowly, letting Derek enjoy the stretch and adjust, then he starts fucking him. When he has a good rhythm going, sucking marks on Derek’s neck that won’t stay, stupid healing power, Joseph moves behind him and thrusts into his ass with one deep stroke. He fucks Stiles rough and hard, which makes Stiles, in turn, fuck Derek so deep it’s making Derek whine and moan more vocally than usual, and he isn’t exactly quiet during really good sex.

It’s easy to lose track of what’s happening. To not think, to just feel, and Stiles isn’t sure how long it takes or who goes off first, but it takes a while because they’ve all come already, and it’s so fucking hot, being caught between a father and son who are as smoking as Joseph and Derek, and it’s a little taboo, even if there’s nothing happening between them at all, and Stiles is getting off on that, getting off thinking about a Daddy and his Derek and feeling Derek’s ass tight around his dick as a huge dick is fucking his own ass. It’s overwhelming, too much, too many emotions, and he only realizes he’s come when his dick starts to get too sensitive and he feels warm wet in Derek’s ass around it.

After, when they’ve slipped out of each other and tried wiping off as much as they can with discarded shirts, Stiles feels nervous and a little worried that he’s made a huge mistake by consenting to, by _wanting_ , this ritual to happen after he understood what it meant. Derek kisses him, though, as Joseph gets dressed, the kiss loving and tender and telling Stiles everything’s going to be alright, that they’re still solid and nothing’s changed, at least not in any bad way. They pull apart, and Stiles is happy to see Derek grinning at him, a sated, content, pleased grin that makes his face light up.

“You have our permission to propose, Derek. Your mother approves of the match, and we look forward to having Stiles become part of our family,” Joseph says, smiling at them as he rubs the top of their heads in an affectionate manner. “We’ll see you both for dinner soon, alright?”

“Alright.” Derek nods, still holding Stiles against him. He smiles at Joseph. “Thanks, Dad.”

Joseph huffs a laugh and winks at Stiles. “Any time, son. And I do mean _any_ time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)!


End file.
